


Model

by haliae



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, scott is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliae/pseuds/haliae
Summary: Mitch's dimples are in full display on his cheeks and he's biting his lip in an effort to not smile widely while he looks down to his phone. The blonde tilts his head and he can feel curiosity coursing through him. What could make Mitch so happy in the morning, sans coffee?





	

Scott is still half asleep. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms, trying to ease the burn of tiredness but it only serves to make his eyelids feel heavier. He sighs then, knowing well that this won't go away until he has caffeine buzzing through his veins.

Being able to tour the world is such an amazing experience, however, it has some downsides. The worst of them all now is the jet lag. He feels like his body is rebelling and refusing to adjust to the new timezone. The lack of sleep allied with the hours of work and walking around makes him useless without coffee.

He texted Mitch a while ago, begging him to come with him in a Starbucks hunt. Thankfully, his best friend was awake and willing and now Scott stands in front of the mirror for the last time. He runs his fingers through his hair to keep the blonde quiff the way he likes it, grabs his wallet and his cellphone and slips out of his hotel room, only to see Mitch walking down the hallway.

The expression on his face serves much like coffee to Scott. Mitch's dimples are in full display on his cheeks and he's biting his lip in an effort to not smile widely while he looks down to his phone. The blonde tilts his head and he can feel curiosity coursing through him. What could make Mitch so happy in the morning, sans coffee?

"Hey Michelle," Scott calls out and Mitch immediately looks up and his surprised demeanor melts into a warm smile. It makes Scott smile too. "Good morning."

"Morning Samantha," He says and wraps his tiny arms around Scott's waist and squeezes him in a quick hug. He irradiates excitement and Scott wants to know - but he's interrupted by the bald boy. "Tell me you googled if there is a Starbucks near here. She's too tired to walk around without coffee."

"Hey, when did I ever did something like- you know what? Don't answer that." Scott says and Mitch giggles, clearly in a good mood despite the time. "Anyway, I did that. C'mon, it's close."

They get to the elevator and Scott can't contain his thoughts anymore. Did any of his favorite artists came out with something new? No - Mitch would've said something about it. Then, was some fan sweet? Was some boy sweet? Did he find a new high fashion brand to like?

He doesn't wonder for much longer, though, because as soon as they're inside the elevator, Mitch's speaking and he has all of Scott's attention.

"Hey, remember the picture I took with Kurt?" He has an excited smile on his face and it's contagious seeing how Scott's own heart races in his chest.

"Which one?"

"The one I posted on instagram,"

Scott looks up and blinks, his brain fighting through the sleepy haze. Yes, he remembers it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It got posted on Vetements instagram!" Mitch says and lets out the most delectable little laugh that makes Scott's chest swell with affection and pride.

"No way! Really?" He exclaims, fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Really! It's the second time!" Mitch says again as Scott finds the picture in Vetements' instagram and gasp exaggeratedly.

"Oh my God!" He looks at Mitch with a wide smile. "I'm gonna like it right. Now." Scott punctuates it with two taps on the screen. He opens his arms then, hugging Mitch's side and kissing his temple. "'Can't believe my best friend is a Vetements model."

"I'm just on their instagram." Mitch replies and rolls his eyes, but he's giggling and covering his smiley face with a tattooed hand.

"Mitch?" Scott starts and his somber tone makes Mitch look up at him with raised eyebrows. "You have to promise me you won't leave Pentatonix to be a full-time high fashion model."

"Shut up." Mitch replies and he's laughing again which only fuels Scott's determination.

The smaller boy slips from Scott's grasp and hurries to walk in front of him, but it only takes a few steps of his long legs for him to be beside Mitch again. He gently tugs on Mitch's wrist to take him to the right path to the Starbucks and just when Mitch is convinced he stopped with the jokes, Scott blurts out.

"Hey, how about a Vetements and Superfruit collab?" The blonde says, so genuinely excited that it nearly drives Mitch to tears. "High fashion merch. We could have a hoodie that says 'Scomiche4ever' or 'Time is Fcute'. Superfruit would be written on the sleeves in big bold letters. We'd have high heeled boots with a drawing of Wyatt on the side. An Arlington shirt. Oh my God! We can have a FedEx shirt!"

"You're _so_ ridiculous." Mitch says covering his mouth as he laughs. He sniffles and wipes the tears on his eyes. "A fucking FedEx shirt," He repeats, falling into another laughing fit and Scott follows until they're both bright pink and breathless. "Okay, okay. Fuck you. I need coffee."

Scott nods and walks them to the coffee shop, proud of himself for making Mitch laugh so hard and proud of Mitch. His best friend never ceases to amaze him as he grows into his own person every passing day. It makes him feel honored to be able to be beside Mitch every step of the way and to cheer him on. It makes him beyond happy when he sees Mitch happy and carefree.

They're on the line to get coffee when Scott speaks again.

"Hey, but what if Vetements-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Mitch hisses, dissolving into giggles yet again.


End file.
